dcfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Módulo:StaffCorrection
local StaffNames = { hughes" = "Adam Hughes", "ah!" = "Adam Hughes", philips" = "Adam Philips", phillips" = "Adam Philips", street" = "Adam Street", adam street" = "Adam Street", street" = "Adam Street", a. street" = "Adam Street", davis" = "Alan Davis", davis" = "Alan Davis", blevinson" = "Bret Blevins", blevins" = "Bret Blevins", "blevo" = "Bret Blevins", deschesne" = "Albert Deschesne", "ad" = "Albert Deschesne", albert deschesne" = "Albert Deschesne", & comicraft's albert deschesne" = "Albert Deschesne", mcwilliams" = "Al McWilliams", mcwilliams" = "Al McWilliams", garza" = "Alé Garza", garza" = "Alé Garza", sicat" = "Alejandro Sicat", \"boy\" sicat" = "Alejandro Sicat", sicat" = "Alejandro Sicat", maleev" = "Alex Maleev", maleev" = "Alex Maleev", morrissey" = "Alexander Morrissey", morrissy" = "Alexander Morrissey", toth" = "Alex Toth", toth" = "Alex Toth", gonzales" = "Alex Gonzales", gonzalez" = "Alex Gonzales", gabriele" = "Al Gabriele", gabrielle" = "Al Gabriele", gabriele" = "Al Gabriele", grenet" = "Al Grenet", grenet" = "Al Grenet", p. alcala" = "Alfredo Alcala", alcala" = "Alfredo Alcala", bellman" = "Allen Bellman", bellman" = "Allen Bellman", jamison" = "Jamison", "jamison" = "Jamison", services" = "Jamison", milgrom" = "Al Milgrom", milgrom" = "Al Milgrom", milgrom" = "Al Milgrom", "milgrom" = "Al Milgrom", rio" = "Al Rio", rio" = "Al Rio", reeder" = "Amy Reeder Hadley", reeder-hadley" = "Amy Reeder Hadley", reader hadley" = "Amy Reeder Hadley", reader-hadley" = "Amy Reeder Hadley", reader" = "Amy Reeder Hadley", divito" = "Andrea Divito", di vito" = "Andrea Divito", divito" = "Andrea Divito", crossley" = "Andrew Crossley", crossley" = "Andrew Crossley", hennessy" = "Andrew Hennessy", hennessy" = "Andrew Hennessy", "hennessy" = "Andrew Hennessy", pepoy" = "Andrew Pepoy", j. pepoy" = "Andrew Pepoy", "pepoy" = "Andrew Pepoy", schmidt" = "Andy Schmidt", "schmidt" = "Andy Schmidt", thornton" = "Annie Thornton", thornton" = "Annie Thornton", kawecki" = "Annette Kawecki", k." = "Annette Kawecki", kawecki" = "Annette Kawecki", daniel" = "Tony S. Daniel", daniel" = "Tony S. Daniel", salvador daniel" = "Tony S. Daniel", salvador daniel" = "Tony S. Daniel", goodwin" = "Archie Goodwin", goodwin" = "Archie Goodwin", "ariane" = "Ariane Lenshoek", lenshdek" = "Ariane Lenshoek", lenshoek" = "Ariane Lenshoek", adams" = "Art Adams", adams" = "Art Adams", "adams" = "Art Adams", edward thibert" = "Art Thibert", thibert" = "Art Thibert", suydam" = "Arthur Suydam", suydam" = "Arthur Suydam", simek" = "Artie Simek", simek" = "Artie Simek", malcolm jones" = "Arvell Jones", jones" = "Arvell Jones", sitterson" = "Aubrey Sitterson", "sitterson" = "Aubrey Sitterson", alonso" = "Axel Alonso", alonzo" = "Axel Alonso", kaalberg" = "Barbara Kaalberg", kaalberg" = "Barbara Kaalberg", randall" = "Barbara Kesel", kesel" = "Barbara Kesel", windsor-smith" = "Barry Windsor-Smith", smith" = "Barry Windsor-Smith", "benjamin" = "Benjamin Zhang Bin", zhang bin" = "Benjamin Zhang Bin", klein" = "Bernard Klein", klein" = "Bernard Klein", timothy mantlo" = "Bill Mantlo", mantlo" = "Bill Mantlo", roseman" = "Bill Rosemann", rosemann" = "Bill Rosemann", wylie" = "Bill Wylie", wiley" = "Bill Wylie", senft" = "Blond", "blond" = "Blond", almond" = "Bob Almond", almond" = "Bob Almond", budiansky" = "Bob Budiansky", budansky" = "Bob Budiansky", wiacek" = "Bob Wiacek", "wiacek" = "Bob Wiacek", chase" = "Bobbie Chase", chase" = "Bobbie Chase", chase" = "Bobbie Chase", ty dazo" = "Bong Dazo", dazo" = "Bong Dazo", wilford" = "Bonnie Wilford", w." = "Bonnie Wilford", wilford" = "Bonnie Wilford", k. joyce" = "Brad K. Joyce", joyce" = "Brad K. Joyce", eric anderson" = "Brent Anderson", anderson" = "Brent Anderson", haberlin" = "Brian Haberlin", studios' brian haberlin" = "Brian Haberlin", michael bendis" = "Brian Michael Bendis", bendis" = "Brian Michael Bendis", bendis!" = "Brian Michael Bendis", d. patterson" = "Bruce D. Patterson", patterson" = "Bruce D. Patterson", "patterson" = "Bruce D. Patterson", hitch" = "Bryan Hitch", "hitch" = "Bryan Hitch", larosa" = "Bud LaRosa", la rosa" = "Bud LaRosa", larosa" = "Bud LaRosa", "nekros" = "Bud LaRosa", smith" = "C.P. Smith", p smith" = "C.P. Smith", gafford" = "Carl Gafford", "gaff" = "Carl Gafford", c. gafford" = "Carl Gafford", garzón" = "Carlos Garzón", garzon" = "Carlos Garzón", mccarthy" = "Carrie Spiegle", spiegle" = "Carrie Spiegle", nord" = "Cary Nord", nord" = "Cary Nord", adlard" = "Charles Adlard", adlard" = "Charles Adlard", beckerman" = "Charlie Beckerman", breckerman" = "Charlie Beckerman", robinson" = "Charles Robinson", robinson" = "Charles Robinson", maly" = "Chuck Maly", maly" = "Chuck Maly", claremont" = "Chris Claremont", "claremont" = "Chris Claremont", cooper" = "Chris Cooper", cooper" = "Chris Cooper", cooper" = "Chris Cooper", "chriscross" = "ChrisCross", williams" = "ChrisCross", eliopoulos" = "Chris Eliopoulos", "eliopoulos" = "Chris Eliopoulos", chris eliopoulos" = "Chris Eliopoulos", chris eliopoulous" = "Chris Eliopoulos", e." = "Chris Eliopoulos", e" = "Chris Eliopoulos", sotomayor" = "Chris Sotomayor", "soto" = "Chris Sotomayor", "sotocolor" = "Chris Sotomayor", lichtner" = "Christian Lichtner", lichtner" = "Christian Lichtner", scheele" = "Christie Scheele", scheele" = "Christie Scheele", ivy" = "Chris Ivy", ivy" = "Chris Ivy", priest" = "Christopher Priest", owsley" = "Christopher Priest", owsley" = "Christopher Priest", austen" = "Chuck Austen", beckum" = "Chuck Austen", austin" = "Chuck Austen", martin" = "Cynthia Martin", martin" = "Cynthia Martin", cowles" = "Clayton Cowles", clayton cowles" = "Clayton Cowles", robins" = "Clem Robins", robbins" = "Clem Robins", doran" = "Colleen Doran", doran" = "Colleen Doran", mcneil" = "Colin MacNeil", macneil" = "Colin MacNeil", "comicraft" = "Comicraft", "comiccraft" = "Comicraft", petit" = "Cory Petit", - cory petit" = "Cory Petit", cory petit" = "Cory Petit", sedlmeier" = "Cory Sedlmeier", sedimeier" = "Cory Sedlmeier", sedlmeier" = "Cory Sedlmeier", "sedlmeier" = "Cory Sedlmeier", "sedimeier" = "Cory Sedlmeier", peter" = "Cris Peter", peter" = "Cris Peter", day" = "Dan Day", day" = "Dan Day", moreshead" = "Dana Moreshead", moreshead" = "Dana Moreshead", g. chichester" = "D.G. Chichester", chichester" = "D.G. Chichester", chichester" = "D.G. Chichester", chichester" = "D.G. Chichester", g. chichester" = "D.G. Chichester", acuña" = "Daniel Acuña", acuna" = "Daniel Acuña", brown" = "Daniel Brown", brown" = "Daniel Brown", crespi" = "Dan Crespi", crespi" = "Dan Crespi", crespi" = "Dan Crespi", green" = "Dan Green", green" = "Dan Green", bulanadi" = "Danny Bulanadi", bulanadi" = "Danny Bulanadi", fingeroth" = "Danny Fingeroth", fingeroth" = "Danny Fingeroth", miki" = "Danny Miki", k. miki" = "Danny Miki", torslund" = "Dan Thorsland", thorsland" = "Dan Thorsland", torslund" = "Dan Thorsland", thorsland" = "Dan Thorsland", gross" = "Darrick Gross", gross" = "Darrick Gross", alvarez" = "David Alvarez", alvarez" = "David Alvarez", justus" = "Dave Justus", justus" = "Dave Justus", cockrum" = "Dave Cockrum", "cockrum" = "Dave Cockrum", kemp" = "Dave Kemp", dave kemp" = "Dave Kemp", lanphear" = "Dave Lanphear", lanphear" = "Dave Lanphear", dave lanphear" = "Dave Lanphear", dave lanphear" = "Dave Lanphear", m. a. lanphear" = "Dave Lanphear", mccaig" = "Dave McCaig", mccraig" = "Dave McCaig", mccaig" = "Dave McCaig", mccraig" = "Dave McCaig", goyer" = "David S. Goyer", s. goyer" = "David S. Goyer", meikis" = "Dave Meikis", "meikis" = "Dave Meikis", sharpe" = "Dave Sharpe", sharp" = "Dave Sharpe", sharp" = "Dave Sharpe", sharpe" = "Dave Sharpe", dave sharpe" = "Dave Sharpe", lafuente" = "David Lafuente", lafuente" = "David Lafuente", "lafuente" = "David Lafuente", taylor" = "Dave Taylor", taylor" = "Dave Taylor", c. cooke" = "David C. Cooke", cook" = "David C. Cooke", palumbo" = "David Palumbo", palumbo" = "David Palumbo", ross" = "Dave Ross", ross" = "Dave Ross", simons" = "Dave Simons", simons" = "Dave Simons", vern" = "David Vern Reed", vern reed" = "David Vern Reed", v. reed' = 'David Vern Reed', stewart" = "Dave Stewart", stewart" = "Dave Stewart", williams" = "David Williams", williams" = "David Williams", barras" = "Dell Barras", barras" = "Dell Barras", wohl" = "Denise Wohl", vladimer" = "Denise Wohl", "wohl" = "Denise Wohl", o'neil" = "Dennis O'Neil", o'neill" = "Dennis O'Neil", o'neil" = "Dennis O'Neil", o'neill" = "Dennis O'Neil", "o'neil" = "Dennis O'Neil", skinn" = "Derek Skinn", skinn" = "Derek Skinn", bennett" = "Deron Bennett", bennett" = "Deron Bennett", ayers" = "Dick Ayers", ayres" = "Dick Ayers", chameleon" = "Digital Chameleon", chameleon" = "Digital Chameleon", martin" = "Doc Martin", r. martin" = "Doc Martin", daley" = "Don Daley", daley" = "Don Daley", rico" = "Don Rico", rico" = "Don Rico", korok" = "Don Rico", warfield" = "Don Warfield", warfield" = "Don Warfield", "warfield" = "Don Warfield", hudson" = "Don Hudson", hudson" = "Don Hudson", alexander" = "Doug Alexander Gregory", gregory" = "Doug Alexander Gregory", alexander gregory" = "Doug Alexander Gregory", braithwaite" = "Doug Braithwaite", braithwaite" = "Doug Braithwaite", braithwaite" = "Doug Braithwaite", roleau" = "Duncan Rouleau", rouleau" = "Duncan Rouleau", j. zimmerman" = "Dwight Jon Zimmerman", zimmerman" = "Dwight Jon Zimmerman", jon zimmerman" = "Dwight Jon Zimmerman", norem" = "Earl Norem", "norem" = "Earl Norem", mcguinness" = "Ed McGuinness", mcguiness" = "Ed McGuinness", summer" = "Ed Summer", summer" = "Ed Summer", fear" = "Edd Fear", "ef" = "Edd Fear", wagner" = "Eddie Wagner", wagner" = "Eddie Wagner", delgado" = "Edgar Delgado", f's edgar delgado" = "Edgar Delgado", "delgado" = "Edgar Delgado", rice burroughs" = "Edgar Rice Burroughs", "erb" = "Edgar Rice Burroughs", tadeo" = "Edgar Tadeo", tadeo" = "Edgar Tadeo", r. brown" = "Eliot Brown", brown" = "Eliot Brown", miranda" = "Emerson Miranda", "em" = "Emerson Miranda", ortega aldrich" = "Emilio Aldrich", aldrich" = "Emilio Aldrich", alcatena" = "Enrique Alcatena", alcatena" = "Enrique Alcatena", j. cannon" = "Eric J. Cannon", cannon" = "Eric J. Cannon", john moreels" = "Eric J. Moreels", j. moreels" = "Eric J. Moreels", j. larsen" = "Erik Larsen", larsen" = "Erik Larsen", hart" = "Ernie Hart", hart" = "Ernie Hart", huntley" = "Ernie Hart", chan" = "Ernie Chan", chan" = "Ernie Chan", chua" = "Ernie Chan", van sciver" = "Ethan Van Sciver", plascencia" = "FCO Plascencia", "fco" = "FCO Plascencia", "fco+" = "FCO Plascencia", steinberg" = "Flo Steinberg", flo"' = "Flo Steinberg", mattina" = "Francesco Mattina", "matt" mattina' = "Francesco Mattina", portella" = "Francis Portela", portela" = "Francis Portela", chiaramonte" = "Frank Chiaramonte", chiaramonte" = "Frank Chiaramonte", monte" = "Frank Chiaramonte", chiara" = "Frank Chiaramonte", d'armata" = "Frank D'Armata", "d'armata" = "Frank D'Armata", giacoia" = "Frank Giacoia", ray" = "Frank Giacoia", giacola" = "Frank Giacoia", frank ray phil zupa" = "Frank Giacoia", paul" = "Frank Paul", r. paul" = "Frank Paul", pittarese" = "Frank Pittarese", "pittarese" = "Frank Pittarese", w. bolle" = "Frank Bolle", bolle" = "Frank Bolle", irving" = "Frazer Irving", irving" = "Frazer Irving", fredricks" = "Fred Fredericks", fredericks" = "Fred Fredericks", mendez" = "Fred Mendez", mendez" = "Fred Mendez", van lente" = "Fred Van Lente", jan van lente" = "Fred Van Lente", van lente" = "Fred Van Lente", dell'otto" = "Gabriele Dell'Otto", dell'otto" = "Gabriele Dell'Otto", liberatore" = "Gaetano Liberatore", saladino" = "Gaspar Saladino", gregory" = "Gaspar Saladino", p. gregory" = "Gaspar Saladino", gregory" = "Gaspar Saladino", saldino" = "Gaspar Saladino", curtis" = "Gavin Curtis", curtis" = "Gavin Curtis", brenner" = "George E. Brenner", e. brenner" = "George E. Brenner", colan" = "Gene Colan", austin" = "Gene Colan", cox iii" = "George Cox III", cox" = "George Cox III", pérez" = "George Pérez", perez" = "George Pérez", roussos" = "George Roussos", \"inky\" roussos" = "George Roussos", bell" = "George Roussos", roussos" = "George Roussos", "roussos" = "George Roussos", decaire" = "Gerald DeCaire", decaire" = "Gerald DeCaire", acerno" = "Jerry Acerno", acerno" = "Jerry Acerno", alanguilan" = "Gerry Alanguilan", "alanguain" = "Gerry Alanguilan", raney" = "Gina Going", going-raney" = "Gina Going", brusco" = "Giulia Brusco", brusco" = "Giulia Brusco", oliver-wein" = "Glynis Oliver", oliver" = "Glynis Oliver", wein" = "Glynis Oliver", wein" = "Glynis Oliver", wein" = "Glynis Oliver", studios" = "Gotham Studios", entertainment group" = "Gotham Studios", "gotham" = "Gotham Studios", land" = "Greg Land", land, inc." = "Greg Land", pak" = "Greg Pak", pak" = "Greg Pak", rucka" = "Greg Rucka", "rucka" = "Greg Rucka", schigiel" = "Gregg Schigiel", schigiel" = "Gregg Schigiel", wright" = "Gregory Wright", wright" = "Gregory Wright", efx" = "Guru eFX", tolibao" = "Harvey Tolibao", talibao" = "Harvey Tolibao", sevilla lujan" = "Hector Sevilla Lujan", "elsevilla" = "Hector Sevilla Lujan", p. chapman" = "Hank Chapman", chapman" = "Hank Chapman", kanaiz" = "Hank Kanalz", kanalz" = "Hank Kanalz", trimpe" = "Herbert Trimpe", trimpe" = "Herbert Trimpe", fi" = "Hi-Fi Design", "hifi" = "Hi-Fi Design", "hi-fi" = "Hi-Fi Design", design" = "Hi-Fi Design", design" = "Hi-Fi Design", mackie" = "Howard Mackie", "mackie" = "Howard Mackie", watanabe" = "Irving Watanabe", w." = "Irving Watanabe", velez, jr." = "Ivan Velez, Jr.", velez jr" = "Ivan Velez, Jr.", harris" = "Jack C. Harris", c. harris" = "Jack C. Harris", guice" = "Jackson Guice", guice" = "Jackson Guice", 'butch' guice" = "Jackson Guice", guice" = "Jackson Guice", Pina" = "Javier Piña", anacleto" = "Jay Anacleto", jay anacleto" = "Jay Anacleto", michael straczynski" = "J. Michael Straczynski", michael straczynski" = "J. Michael Straczynski", "jms" = "J. Michael Straczynski", kirby" = "J.J. Kirby", kirby" = "J.J. Kirby", marc dematteis," = "J.M. DeMatteis", dematteis" = "J.M. DeMatteis", "livesay" = "John Livesay", livesay" = "John Livesay", rauch" = "John Rauch", j. rauch jr." = "John Rauch", j. rauch" = "John Rauch", messler" = "JD Messler", abel" = "Jack Abel", michaels" = "Jack Abel", kirby" = "Jack Kirby", "kirby" = "Jack Kirby", kurtzberg" = "Jack Kirby", fernandez" = "Javi Fernandez", fernandez" = "Javi Fernandez", brown" = "James Brown", brown" = "James Brown", j. brown" = "James Brown", calafiore" = "Jim Calafiore", calafiore" = "Jim Calafiore", calafiore" = "Jim Calafiore", dale robinson" = "James Robinson", robinson" = "James Robinson", h. williams" = "James H. Williams", williams" = "James H. Williams", h. williams iii" = "James H. Williams III", hoston" = "James Hoston", hoston" = "James Hoston", palmiotti" = "Jimmy Palmiotti", palmiotti" = "Jimmy Palmiotti", palmiotti" = "Jimmy Palmiotti", charles shooter" = "Jim Shooter", shooter" = "Jim Shooter", l. norton" = "Jim Shooter", shooter" = "Jim Shooter", shooter" = "Jim Shooter", "shooter" = "Jim Shooter", chaing" = "Janice Chiang", chiang" = "Janice Chiang", "chiang" = "Janice Chiang", casey" = "Janine Casey", casey" = "Janine Casey", fletcher" = "Jared K. Fletcher", k. fletcher" = "Jared K. Fletcher", temujin minor" = "Jason Temujin Minor", temujin minor" = "Jason Temujin Minor", temujin" = "Jason Temujin Minor", "temujin" = "Jason Temujin Minor", minor" = "Jason Temujin Minor", shawn alexander" = "Jason Alexander", alexander" = "Jason Alexander", alexander" = "Jason Alexander", simek" = "Jean Simek", izzo" = "Jean Simek", simek izzo" = "Jean Simek", lofficier" = "Jean-Marc Lofficier", lofficier" = "Jean-Marc Lofficier", schaefer" = "Jeanine Schaefer", schaefer" = "Jeanine Schaefer", moy" = "Jeffrey Moy", moy" = "Jeffrey Moy", kevic djurdjevic" = "Jelena Kevic Djurdjevic", kevic-djurdjevic" = "Jelena Kevic Djurdjevic", djurdjevic" = "Jelena Kevic Djurdjevic", grünwald" = "Jennifer Grünwald", gruenwald" = "Jennifer Grünwald", grunwald" = "Jennifer Grünwald", opeña" = "Jerome Opeña", opena" = "Jerome Opeña", cox" = "Jeromy Cox", cox" = "Jeromy Cox", feldman" = "Jerry Feldman", feldman" = "Jerry Feldman", iger" = "Jerry Iger", iger" = "Jerry Iger", merino" = "Jesús Merino", merino" = "Jesús Merino", saíz" = "Jesús Saíz", saiz" = "Jesús Saíz", saíz" = "Jesús Saíz", saiz" = "Jesús Saíz", cheung" = "Jim Cheung", cheung" = "Jim Cheung", sanders iii" = "Jim Sanders", sanders" = "Jim Sanders", p. starlin" = "Jim Starlin", apollo" = "Jim Starlin", steranko" = "Jim Steranko", "steranko" = "Jim Steranko", betancourt" = "Jimmy Betancourt", jimmy b" = "Jimmy Betancourt", b" = "Jimmy Betancourt", jimmy betancourt" = "Jimmy Betancourt", simpson" = "Jock", "jock" = "Jock", leheup" = "Jody LeHeup", lehup" = "Jody LeHeup", albelo" = "Joe Albelo", "albelo" = "Joe Albelo", brozowski" = "Joe Brozowski", "brozowski" = "Joe Brozowski", "j.j.brozowski" = "Joe Brozowski", birch" = "Joe Brozowski", caramagna" = "Joe Caramagna", joe caramagna" = "Joe Caramagna", - joe caramagna" = "Joe Caramagna", gaudioso" = "Joe Gaudioso", gaudioso" = "Joe Gaudioso", pimentel" = "Joe Pimentel", pimental" = "Joe Pimentel", rosas" = "Joe Rosas", "rosas" = "Joe Rosas", rosen" = "Joe Rosen", "rosen" = "Joe Rosen", rubenstein" = "Joe Rubenstein", rubenstein" = "Joe Rubenstein", sabino" = "Joe Sabino", joe sabino" = "Joe Sabino", barber" = "John Barber", "barber" = "John Barber", lindley byrne" = "John Byrne", byrne" = "John Byrne", redbeard" = "John Byrne", chronicler" = "John Byrne", costanza" = "John Costanza", costa" = "John Costanza", costanza" = "John Costanza", "costanza" = "John Costanza", miesgaes" = "John Miesgaes", miesegaes" = "John Miesgaes", morelli" = "Jack Morelli", morelli" = "Jack Morelli", morelli" = "Jack Morelli", "morelli" = "Jack Morelli", ostrander" = "John Ostrander", ostrander" = "John Ostrander", pound" = "John Pound", "j-po" = "John Pound", rauch" = "John Rauch", rauch" = "John Rauch", rhett thomas" = "John Rhett Thomas", thomas" = "John Rhett Thomas", romita jr." = "John Romita, Jr.", romita jr" = "John Romita, Jr.", "jrjr" = "John Romita, Jr.", jr" = "John Romita, Jr.", jr." = "John Romita, Jr.", romita jr |john romita, jr." = "John Romita, Jr.", romita, jr" = "John Romita, Jr.", romita sr." = "John Romita, Sr.", romita" = "John Romita, Sr.", romita sr" = "John Romita, Sr.", romita, sr" = "John Romita, Sr.", romita, sr." = "John Romita, Sr.", roshell" = "John Roshell", j.g." = "John Roshell", severin" = "John Severin", powers severin" = "John Severin", tartaglione" = "John Tartaglione", tartag" = "John Tartaglione", totleben" = "John Totleben", totleben" = "John Totleben", verpoorten" = "John Verpoorten", verpoorton" = "John Verpoorten", d. smith" = "J.D. Smith", d. smith" = "J.D. Smith", smith" = "J.D. Smith", holdredge" = "Jonathan Holdredge", holdredge" = "Jonathan Holdredge", sibal" = "Jon Sibal", sibal" = "Jon Sibal", white" = "Jordan D. White", d. white" = "Jordan D. White", gonzales" = "Jorge Gonzalez", gonzalez" = "Jorge Gonzalez", holder" = "Jose Holder", james" = "Jose Holder", john barney" = "Joseph John Barney", barney" = "Joseph John Barney", barney" = "Joseph John Barney", middleton" = "Joshua Middleton", middleton" = "Joshua Middleton", wilson magalhaes" = "José Wilson Magalhaés", wilson magalhaés" = "José Wilson Magalhaés", ladrönn" = "José Ladrönn", ladrönn" = "José Ladrönn", ladronn" = "José Ladrönn", ladronn" = "José Ladrönn", marzan jr." = "José Marzan, Jr.", marzan" = "José Marzan, Jr.", marzan jr." = "José Marzan, Jr.", braverman" = "June Braverman", braverman" = "June Braverman", chung" = "June Chung", chung" = "June Chung", choi's transparency digital" = "Jung Choi", choi" = "Jung Choi", "jc" = "Jung Choi", gabrie" = "Justin Gabrie", f. gabrie" = "Justin Gabrie", ponsor" = "Justin Ponsor", "ponsor" = "Justin Ponsor", "j-po" = "Justin Ponsor", andrasofsky" = "Kalman Andrasofszky", andrasofszky" = "Kalman Andrasofszky", kyle andrews" = "Kaare Andrews", andrews" = "Kaare Andrews", altstaetter" = "Karl Altstaetter", alstaetter" = "Karl Altstaetter", p. aiken" = "Keith Aiken", aiken" = "Keith Aiken", lamy" = "Kelly Lamy", lami" = "Kelly Lamy", lopez" = "Ken Lopez", lopez" = "Ken Lopez", sutherland" = "Kevin Sutherland", sutherland" = "Kevin Sutherland", tinsley" = "Kevin Tinsley", "tinsley" = "Kevin Tinsley", walker" = "Kevin Walker", walker" = "Kevin Walker", jarvinin" = "Kirk Jarvinen", jarvinen" = "Kirk Jarvinen", janson" = "Klaus Janson", janson" = "Klaus Janson", turnball" = "Koi Turnball", turnbull" = "Koi Turnball", fuchs" = "Kolja Fuchs", "kf" = "Kolja Fuchs", anka" = "Kris Anka", "anka" = "Kris Anka", lois buhalis" = "Lois Buhalis", buhalis" = "Lois Buhalis", "medina" = "Lan Medina", medina" = "Lan Medina", lan medina" = "Lan Medina", - lan medina" = "Lan Medina", sankovitch" = "Lauren Sankovitch", "sankovitch" = "Lauren Sankovitch", fernandez" = "Leandro Fernandez", fernandez" = "Leandro Fernandez", underwood" = "Le Beau Underwood", beau underwood" = "Le Beau Underwood", francis yu" = "Leinil Francis Yu", yu" = "Leinil Francis Yu", "yu" = "Leinil Francis Yu", yu" = "Leinil Francis Yu", sturges" = "Lilah Sturges", sturges" = "Lilah Sturges", fish" = "Lost Fish", "elodie" = "Lost Fish", jones" = "Louise Jones", "jones" = "Louise Jones", malisan" = "Luca Malisan", studio's luca malisan" = "Luca Malisan", varley" = "Lynn Varley", varley" = "Lynn Varley", gaines" = "M.C. Gaines", gaines" = "M.C. Gaines", gaines" = "M.C. Gaines", c. gaines" = "M.C. Gaines", wyman" = "M.C. Wyman", c. wyman" = "M.C. Wyman", cadenhead" = "MacKenzie Cadenhead", cadenhead" = "MacKenzie Cadenhead", sumerak" = "Marc Sumerak", "sumerak" = "Marc Sumerak", hands" = "Many Hands", hands" = "Many Hands", silvestri" = "Marc Silvestri", silverstri" = "Marc Silvestri", mclaurin" = "Marcus McLaurin", mclaurin" = "Marcus McLaurin", mclauren" = "Marcus McLaurin", mclauren" = "Marcus McLaurin", pelayo" = "Marcus Pelayo", pelayo" = "Marcus Pelayo", manco" = "Mariana Manco", sanzone" = "Mariana Manco", manco" = "Mariana Manco", javins" = "Marie Javins", javens" = "Marie Javins", "javins" = "Marie Javins", bernardo" = "Mark Bernardo", bombardo" = "Mark Bernardo", \"my words\" bernardo" = "Mark Bernardo", brooks" = "Mark Brooks", comics - mark brooks" = "Mark Brooks", gruenwald" = "Mark Gruenwald", "gru" = "Mark Gruenwald", "gruenwald" = "Mark Gruenwald", irwin" = "Mark Irwin", irwin" = "Mark Irwin", "irwin" = "Mark Irwin", nelson" = "Mark Nelson", "nelson" = "Mark Nelson", roslan" = "Mark Roslan", mlt's mark roslan" = "Mark Roslan", "roslan" = "Mark Roslan", djurdjevic" = "Marko Djurdjevic", djurdjevic" = "Marko Djurdjevic", egeland" = "Martin Egeland", egeland" = "Martin Egeland", epp" = "Martin Epp", epp" = "Martin Epp", goodman" = "Martin Goodman", goodman" = "Martin Goodman", jimenez" = "Martin Jimenez", jiminez" = "Martin Jimenez", ellen beveridge" = "Mary Ellen Beveridge", ellen" = "Mary Ellen Beveridge", jo duffy" = "Jo Duffy", duffy" = "Jo Duffy", banning" = "Matt Banning", "batt" = "Matt Banning", \"batt\" banning" = "Matt Banning", batt banning" = "Matt Banning", milla" = "Matt Milla", matt milla" = "Matt Milla", - matt milla" = "Matt Milla", ryan" = "Matt Ryan", ryan" = "Matt Ryan", morra" = "Matthew Morra", morra" = "Matthew Morra", wilson" = "Matthew Wilson", fathead wilson" = "Matthew Wilson", wilson" = "Matthew Wilson", wilson" = "Matthew Wilson", rubi" = "Mel Rubi", rubi" = "Mel Rubi", avon oeming" = "Michael Avon Oeming", oeming" = "Michael Avon Oeming", w. bennent" = "Michael Bennent", bennent" = "Michael Bennent", carlin" = "Mike Carlin", carlin" = "Mike Carlin", dalton allred" = "Michael Allred", allred" = "Michael Allred", allred doc allred" = "Michael Allred", allred" = "Michael Allred", d. allred" = "Michael Allred", d. allred" = "Michael Allred", allred" = "Michael Allred", docherty" = "Michael Docherty", docherty" = "Michael Docherty", golden" = "Michael Golden", golden" = "Michael Golden", heisler" = "Michael Heisler", heisler" = "Michael Heisler", higgins" = "Michael Higgins", \"ui\" higgins" = "Michael Higgins", horwitz" = "Michael Horwitz", horowitz" = "Michael Horwitz", kelleher" = "Michael Kelleher", kelleher" = "Michael Kelleher", lacombe" = "Michael LaCombe", lacombe" = "Michael LaCombe", lark" = "Michael Lark", "lark" = "Michael Lark", nasser" = "Michael Nasser", nasser" = "Michael Nasser", ploog" = "Mike Ploog", ploog" = "Mike Ploog", suayan" = "Mico Suayan", suayan" = "Mico Suayan", "mico" = "Mico Suayan", thomas" = "Michael Thomas", thomas" = "Michael Thomas", zeck" = "Mike Zeck", zeck" = "Mike Zeck", wolfman" = "Michele Wolfman", wolfman" = "Michele Wolfman", w." = "Michele Wolfman", angel sepulveda" = "Miguel Sepulveda", sepulveda" = "Miguel Sepulveda", sepulveda" = "Miguel Sepulveda", mendonça" = "Miguel Mendonça", mendonca" = "Miguel Mendonça", w. barr" = "Mike W. Barr", barr" = "Mike W. Barr", benson" = "Mike Benson", benson" = "Mike Benson", deodato jr." = "Mike Deodato, Jr.", deodato" = "Mike Deodato, Jr.", studios" = "Mike Deodato, Jr.", "deodato" = "Mike Deodato, Jr.", deodato jr" = "Mike Deodato, Jr.", esposito" = "Mike Esposito", dee" = "Mike Esposito", guadioso" = "Mike Esposito", esposita" = "Mike Esposito", j. fichera" = "Mike Fichera", fichera" = "Mike Fichera", gustovich" = "Mike Gustovich", gustovich" = "Mike Gustovich", bertilorenzi" = "Mick Bertilorenzi", bertilorenzi" = "Mick Bertilorenzi", kaluta" = "Mike Kaluta", kaluta" = "Mike Kaluta", w kaluta" = "Mike Kaluta", william kaluta" = "Mike Kaluta", mignola" = "Mike Mignola", mignola" = "Mike Mignola", mckone" = "Mike McKone", mckone" = "Mike McKone", "mckone" = "Mike McKone", lance wieringo" = "Mike Wieringo", "ringo!" = "Mike Wieringo", janin" = "Mikel Janín", sakakibara" = "Mizuki Sakakibara", of studio xd" = "Mizuki Sakakibara", giraud" = "Moebius", "moebius" = "Moebius", baumann" = "Moose Baumann", moose baumann" = "Moose Baumann", lawrence" = "Morton Lawrence", lawrence" = "Morton Lawrence", cosby" = "Nathan Cosby", cosby" = "Nathan Cosby", richard gaiman" = "Neil Gaiman", gaiman" = "Neil Gaiman", yomtov" = "Nelson Yomtov", yomtov" = "Nelson Yomtov", alexander ross" = "Alex Ross", ross" = "Alex Ross", ross" = "Alex Ross", viscardi" = "Nick Cardy", cardy" = "Nick Cardy", cardi" = "Nick Cardy", j. napolitano" = "Nick J. Napolitano", napolitano" = "Nick J. Napolitano", wiley" = "Nicole Boose", boose" = "Nicole Boose", wiley-boose" = "Nicole Boose", wiley boose" = "Nicole Boose", breyfogle" = "Norm Breyfogle", "norm" = "Norm Breyfogle", rapmund" = "Norm Rapmund", rapmund" = "Norm Rapmund", "norm" = "Norm Rapmund", ren suma" = "Nova Ren Suma", red suma" = "Nova Ren Suma", raimondi" = "Pablo Raimondi", raimondi" = "Pablo Raimondi", siqueira" = "Paulo Siqueira", "siqueira" = "Paulo Siqueira", siqueira" = "Paulo Siqueira", prentice " = "Patricia Prentice", prentice " = "Patricia Prentice", olliffe" = "Patrick Olliffe", olliffe" = "Patrick Olliffe", oliffe" = "Patrick Olliffe", oliffe" = "Patrick Olliffe", scherberger" = "Patrick Scherberger", "scherberger" = "Patrick Scherberger", spaziante" = "Patrick Spaziante", \"spaz!\" spaziante" = "Patrick Spaziante", becton" = "Paul Becton", becton" = "Paul Becton", tutrone" = "Paul Tutrone", tutorne" = "Paul Tutrone", perez" = "Pere Pérez", pérez" = "Pere Pérez", b. gillis" = "Peter B. Gillis", gillis" = "Peter B. Gillis", b! gillis" = "Peter B. Gillis", pantazis" = "Pete Pantazis", pantazis" = "Pete Pantazis", steigerwald" = "Peter Steigerwald", mlt's peter steigerwald" = "Peter Steigerwald", "steigerwald" = "Peter Steigerwald", woods" = "Pete Woods", woods" = "Pete Woods", scotese" = "Petra Scotese", goldberg" = "Petra Scotese", felix" = "Phil Felix", hugh felix" = "Phil Felix", jimenez" = "Phil Jimenez", jiminez" = "Phil Jimenez", sandoval" = "Rafa Sandoval", sandoval" = "Rafa Sandoval", bachs" = "Ramon Bachs", f bachs" = "Ramon Bachs", f. bachs" = "Ramon Bachs", bachs" = "Ramon Bachs", green" = "Randy Green", green" = "Randy Green", emberlin" = "Randy Emberlin", "emberlin" = "Randy Emberlin", gentile" = "Randy Gentile", randy gentile" = "Randy Gentile", rg" = "Randy Gentile", "rg" = "Randy Gentile", beredo" = "Rain Beredo", beredo" = "Rain Beredo", lofficier" = "Randy Lofficier", lofficier" = "Randy Lofficier", witterstaetter" = "Renee Witterstaetter", raz mesinai" = "Raz Mesinai", "badawi" = "Raz Mesinai", villamonte" = "Ricardo Villamonte", villamonte" = "Ricardo Villamonte", bennett" = "Richard Bennett", bennet" = "Richard Bennett", elson" = "Richard Elson", elson" = "Richard Elson", howell" = "Richard Howell", howell" = "Richard Howell", starkings" = "Richard Starkings", richard starkings" = "Richard Starkings", "rs" = "Richard Starkings", richard starkings" = "Richard Starkings", "starkings" = "Richard Starkings", s." = "Richard Starkings", hoover" = "Rick Hoover", hoover" = "Rick Hoover", leonardi" = "Rick Leonardi", leonardi" = "Rick Leonardi", ketchum" = "Rick Ketcham", ketcham" = "Rick Ketcham", parker" = "Rick Parker", "parker" = "Rick Parker", carosella" = "Robbie Carosella", c." = "Robbie Carosella", carosella" = "Robbie Carosella", bernstein" = "Robert Bernstein", berns" = "Robert Bernstein", kanigher" = "Robert Kanigher", kanigher" = "Robert Kanigher", fingerman" = "Bob Fingerman", fingerman" = "Bob Fingerman", harras" = " Bob Harras", "harras" = " Bob Harras", harras" = " Bob Harras", kirkman" = "Robert Kirkman", "kirkman" = "Robert Kirkman", sale" = "Robert Sale", q. sale" = "Robert Sale", simpson" = "Robert Simpson", simpson" = "Robert Simpson", stull" = "Rob Stull", stull" = "Rob Stull", ramos" = "Rodney Ramos", ramos" = "Rodney Ramos", damaggio" = "Rodolfo Damaggio", dimaggio" = "Rodolfo Damaggio", dimaggio" = "Rodolfo Damaggio", reis" = "Rod Reis", reis" = "Rod Reis", stern" = "Roger Stern", stern" = "Roger Stern", garney" = "Ron Garney", garney" = "Ron Garney", zalme" = "Ron Zalme", "zalme" = "Ron Zalme", bialkowski" = "Ronald Bialkowski", bialkowski" = "Ronald Bialkowski", allan martinez" = "Roy Allan Martinez", martinez" = "Roy Allan Martinez", allen martinez" = "Roy Allan Martinez", wooton" = "Rus Wooton", rus wooton" = "Rus Wooton", wooton" = "Rus Wooton", jose" = "Ruy José", josé" = "Ruy José", ryan odagawa" = "Ryan Odagawa", temofonte" = "Saida Temofonte", saida" = "Saida Temofonte", "saida" = "Saida Temofonte", "saida!" = "Saida Temofonte", espin" = "Salvador Espin", "salva" = "Salvador Espin", espin" = "Salvador Espin", larroca" = "Salvador Larroca", larroca" = "Salvador Larroca", larroca" = "Salvador Larroca", rosen" = "Sam Rosen", "rosen" = "Sam Rosen", de la rosa" = "Sam De La Rosa", de la rosa" = "Sam De La Rosa", delarosa" = "Sam De La Rosa", delarosa" = "Sam De La Rosa", delarosa" = "Sam De La Rosa", dela rosa" = "Sam De La Rosa", de larosa" = "Sam De La Rosa", delarosa" = "Sam De La Rosa", plunkett" = "Sandy Plunkett", plunket" = "Sandy Plunkett", edelman" = "Scott Edelman", edelmen" = "Scott Edelman", elmer" = "Scott Elmer", "elmer" = "Scott Elmer", gimplescott m. gimple" = "Scott M. Gimple", m gimple" = "Scott M. Gimple", koblish" = "Scott Koblish", "koblish" = "Scott Koblish", young" = "Scott Young", young" = "Scott Young", young" = "Scott Young", young" = "Scott Young", young" = "Scott Young", aragonés domenech" = "Sergio Aragonés", aragones" = "Sergio Aragonés", aragonés" = "Sergio Aragonés", aragoñes" = "Sergio Aragonés", ariño" = "Sergio Ariño", arino" = "Sergio Ariño", eric denton" = "Shannon Eric Denton", denton" = "Shannon Eric Denton", bianche" = "Simone Bianchi", bianchi" = "Simone Bianchi", lieber" = "Stan Lee", lee" = "Stan Lee", "artgerm" = "Stanley Lau", \"artgerm\" lau" = "Stanley Lau", lau" = "Stanley Lau", peru" = "Stephane Peru", peru" = "Stephane Peru", ross gerber" = "Steve Gerber", gerber" = "Steve Gerber", hickman" = "Stephen Hickman", hickman" = "Stephen Hickman", mitchell" = "Steve Mitchell", mitchell" = "Steve Mitchell", perry" = "Steve Perry", perry" = "Steve Perry", buccellato" = "Steve Buccellato", steve buccellato" = "Steve Buccellato", englehart" = "Steve Englehart", harkness" = "Steve Englehart", bissette" = "Steve Bissette", bissette" = "Steve Bissette", mattsson" = "Steve Mattsson", mattsson" = "Steve Mattsson", moncuse" = "Steve Moncuse", moncuse" = "Steve Moncuse", skeates" = "Steve Skeates", skeates" = "Steve Skeates", wands" = "Steve Wands", "swands" = "Steve Wands", kavanagh" = "Terry Kavanagh", kavangh" = "Terry Kavanagh", pallott" = "Terry Pallott", pallot" = "Terry Pallott", brennan" = "Thomas Brennan", brennan" = "Thomas Brennan", derenick" = "Tom Derenick", derenick" = "Tom Derenick", grummett" = "Tom Grummett", grummett" = "Tom Grummett", mcfarlane" = "Todd McFarlane", macfarlane" = "Todd McFarlane", orzechowski" = "Tom Orzechowski", orz" = "Tom Orzechowski", "orz" = "Tom Orzechowski", "orzechowski" = "Tom Orzechowski", dipreta" = "Tony DiPreta", dipreta" = "Tony DiPreta", washington" = "Tony Washington", washington" = "Tony Washington", arreola" = "Ulises Arreola", arreola" = "Ulises Arreola", comics" = "UDON Studios", studios" = "UDON Studios", "udon" = "UDON Studios", "vicatan" = "Vic Catan", doria catan" = "Vic Catan", catan" = "Vic Catan", doria catan, jr." = "Vic Catan", catan, jr." = "Vic Catan", carrabotta" = "Victor Carrabotta", carrabotta" = "Victor Carrabotta", alascia" = "Vincent Alascia", alascia" = "Vincent Alascia", alascia" = "Vincent Alascia", mielcarek" = "Vince Mielcarek", mielcarek" = "Vince Mielcarek", evans" = "Vincent Evans", evans" = "Vincent Evans", joseph colletta" = "Vince Colletta", colletta" = "Vince Colletta", acunzo" = "Vincenzo Acunzo", acunza" = "Vincenzo Acunzo", redondo" = "Virgil Redondo", redondo" = "Virgil Redondo", von grawbadger" = "Wade Von Grawbadger", von grawbadger" = "Wade Von Grawbadger", wong" = "Walden Wong", "wong" = "Walden Wong", allan wood" = "Wally Wood", wood" = "Wally Wood", wood woody" = "Wally Wood", simonson" = "Walt Simonson", simonson" = "Walt Simonson", simmons" = "Warren Simmons", simons" = "Warren Simmons", alves" = "Wellinton Alves", alves" = "Wellinton Alves", fouts" = "Wendy Broome", broome" = "Wendy Broome", roth" = "Werner Roth", gavin" = "Werner Roth", abbot" = "Wes Abbott", abbott" = "Wes Abbott", wes!" = "Wes Abbott", wes abbott" = "Wes Abbott", & comicraft's wes abbott" = "Wes Abbott", blake everett" = "William Blake Everett", everett" = "William Blake Everett", blake" = "William Blake Everett", blake" = "William Blake Everett", graham jr." = "William Graham Jr.", graham" = "William Graham Jr.", rosado" = "William Rosado", rosado" = "William Rosado", mortimer" = "Win Mortimer", mortimer" = "Win Mortimer", labat" = "Yancey Labat", labat" = "Yancey Labat", -- Start of the "new" list merged from Template:StaffCorrection stoker' = 'Abraham Stoker', stoker' = 'Abraham Stoker', nino' = 'Alex Niño', blaustein' = 'Maddie Blaustein', blaustein' = 'Maddie Blaustein', silver' = 'Joseph Silver', l. silver' = 'Joseph Silver', l. silver' = 'Joseph Silver', gist' = 'Erik Gist', m. gist' = 'Erik Gist', m. gist' = 'Erik Gist', m gist' = 'Erik Gist', gist' = 'Erik Gist', g' = 'Rob Goodridge', g.' = 'Rob Goodridge', goodrige' = 'Rob Goodridge', 'xylonol' = 'Zylonol', 'zylonol' = 'Zylonol', studios' = 'Zylonol', studio' = 'Zylonol', gage' = 'Christos N. Gage', n gage' = 'Christos N. Gage', n. gage' = 'Christos N. Gage', truog' = 'Chaz Truog', truogg' = 'Chaz Truog', truogg' = 'Chaz Truog', deporter' = 'Vincent Deporter', 'msassyk' = 'Michele Assarasakorn', ely' = 'Will Ely', johnson' = 'Staz Johnson', "staz" johnson' = 'Staz Johnson', peddy' = 'Arthur F. Peddy', 'sno-cone' = 'Sno-Cone Studios', francis campbell' = 'Harry Campbell', park' = 'Ande Parks', seagle' = 'Steven T. Seagle', seagle' = 'Steven T. Seagle', peter' = 'Cris Peter', peter' = 'Cris Peter', freitas ' = 'DYM', 'dym' = 'DYM', rodriguez' = 'Anibal Rodriguez', mcdonald' = 'Heidi MacDonald', von eeden' = 'Trevor von Eeden', sherman' = 'Jim Sherman', hipp' = 'Dan Hipp', syaf' = 'Ardian Syaf', mas' = 'Augustin Mas', elkan' = 'Max Elkan', moon' = 'Fábio Moon', g. kiefer ' = 'Henry Kiefer', kiefer' = 'Henry Kiefer', kiefer' = 'Henry Kiefer', c. kiefer' = 'Henry Kiefer', small jr' = 'Louis Small, Jr.', ferry' = 'Pascal Ferry', ferry' = 'Pascal Ferry', ferry' = 'Pascal Ferry', -- macdonals' = 'Gene McDonald', smalle' = 'Edwin J. Smalle, Jr.', wade wellman' = 'M.W. Wellman', asch' = 'Stan Aschmeier', josephs' = 'Stan Aschmeier', herron' = 'Ed Herron', tedesco' = 'Julian Totino Tedesco', ibañez' = 'Victor Ibáñez', ibanez ramirez' = 'Victor Ibáñez', ibanez' = 'Victor Ibáñez', woolfolk' = 'William Woolfolk', de la cruz' = 'Eva de la Cruz', dela cruz' = 'Eva de la Cruz', delacruz' = 'Eva de la Cruz', pina' = 'Javier Piña', saiz' = 'Jesús Saíz', saiz' = 'Jesús Saíz', saiz' = 'Jesús Saíz', saíz' = 'Jesús Saíz', fernandez' = 'Javi Fernandez', gorfinkel' = 'Jordan B. Gorfinkel', marzan' = 'José Marzan, Jr.', marzan' = 'José Marzan, Jr.', marzan jr' = 'José Marzan, Jr.', marzan jr' = 'José Marzan, Jr.', marzan jr.' = 'José Marzan, Jr.', marzan jr.' = 'José Marzan, Jr.', marzan, jr.' = 'José Marzan, Jr.', marzan, jr. ' = 'José Marzan, Jr.', marzan, jr' = 'José Marzan, Jr.', marzan, jr' = 'José Marzan, Jr.', alan starkings' = 'Richard Starkings', grampa' = 'Rafael Grampá', grampá' = 'Rafael Grampá', grampa' = 'Rafael Grampá', broom' = 'Mat Broome', broom' = 'Mat Broome', broom' = 'Mat Broome', broome' = 'Mat Broome', broom' = 'Mat Broome', broome' = 'Mat Broome', broome' = 'Mat Broome', janin' = 'Mikel Janín', sadowski' = 'Stephen Sadowski', sadowski' = 'Stephen Sadowski', perez' = 'George Pérez', siegel' = 'Janelle Asselin', di dio' = 'Dan DiDio', d'dio" = 'Dan DiDio', dedio' = 'Dan DiDio', didio' = 'Dan DiDio', banning' = 'Matt Banning', 'batt' = 'Matt Banning', chua ' = 'Ernie Chan', chan' = 'Ernie Chan', 'otis' = 'Lou Ferstadt', wu chiang' = 'Cliff Chiang', fracchio' = 'Bill Fraccio', alberto fernandez urbano' = 'Carlos Urbano', 'cafu' = 'Carlos Urbano', cuidera' = 'Chuck Cuidera', beaty' = 'David Beaty', justus' = 'Dave Justus', merino' = 'Jesús Merino', daniel' = 'Tony S. Daniel', j. tomasi' = 'Peter Tomasi', choi' = 'Michael Choi', atiyeh' = 'Michael Atiyeh', roeberg' = 'Shelly Bond', luis garcia lopez' = 'José Luis García-López', luis garcia lopez' = 'José Luis García-López', luis garcia-lopez' = 'José Luis García-López', luis garcia-lopez' = 'José Luis García-López', roux' = 'Stéphane Roux', o'neil" = "Dennis O'Neil", culbard' = 'Ian Culbard ', culbard' = 'Ian Culbard ', dimaggio' = 'Rodolfo Damaggio', dimaggio' = 'Rodolfo Damaggio', damaggio' = 'Rodolfo Damaggio', fernandez' = 'Leandro Fernández', 'hifi' = 'Hi-Fi Design', 'hi-fi' = 'Hi-Fi Design', design' = 'Hi-Fi Design', fi' = 'Hi-Fi Design', fi design' = 'Hi-Fi Design', 'fco' = 'FCO Plascencia', 'fco+' = 'FCO Plascencia', plascencia' = 'FCO Plascencia', perez' = 'Pere Pérez', ' = 'Vic Catan', doria catan' = 'Vic Catan', doria catan, jr.' = 'Vic Catan', catan, jr.' = 'Vic Catan', ' = 'Stanley Lau', "artgerm" lau ' = 'Stanley Lau', lau' = 'Stanley Lau', prentice' = 'Patricia Prentice', randall' = 'Barbara Kesel', eltaeb' = 'Gabe Eltaeb', jose' = 'Ruy José', wilson' = 'Matthew Wilson', fathead wilson' = 'Matthew Wilson', wilson' = 'Matthew Wilson', wilson' = 'Matthew Wilson', reis' = 'Rod Reis', shawn alexander' = 'Jason Alexander', alexander' = 'Jason Alexander', underwood' = 'Le Beau Underwood', sandoval' = 'Rafa Sandoval', beredo' = 'Rain Beredo', f. bachs' = 'Ramon Bachs', f bachs' = 'Ramon Bachs', 'nekros' = 'Bud LaRosa', larosa' = 'Bud LaRosa', simpson' = 'Jock', senft' = 'Blond', 'swands' = 'Steve Wands', guice' = 'Jackson Guice', patterson' = 'Bruce D. Patterson', allen martinez' = 'Roy Allan Martinez', martin' = 'Patrick Martin', depuy' = 'Laura Martin', dupuy' = 'Laura Martin', miller' = 'Mike S. Miller', 'h1' = 'Tanya Horie', -- 'h2' = 'Richard Horie', -- helfer' = 'Andrew Helfer', villarrubia' = 'José Villarrubia', wacker' = 'Stephen Wacker', baron' = 'David Baron', heisler' = 'Michael Heisler', mendonca' = 'Miguel Mendonça', snapinn' = 'Milton Snappin', snapinn' = 'Milton Snappin', snappin' = 'Milton Snappin', d. bright ' = 'Mark Bright', bright' = 'Mark Bright', d. bright' = 'Mark Bright', hibbard' = 'Everett E. Hibbard', kahn' = 'Jenette Kahn', khan' = 'Jenette Kahn', khan' = 'Jenette Kahn', aragones' = 'Sergio Aragonés', 'valentino' = 'Jim Valentino', pantazis' = 'Pete Pantazis', Krause' = 'Peter Krause', gonzalez' = 'Rubén González', o'neill" = "Bill O'Neil", mettler ' = 'J.D. Mettler', d. mettler' = 'J.D. Mettler', jimenez' = 'Jorge Jiménez', durre' = 'Kate Durré', stewart' = 'Kate Durré', hennessy' = 'Andrew Hennessy', hennessy' = 'Andrew Hennessy', hennessy' = 'Andrew Hennessy', walker' = 'Brad Walker', hazelwood' = 'Doug Hazlewood', mulvihill' = 'Patricia Mulvihill', mulvihill' = 'Patricia Mulvihill', mulvihill' = 'Patricia Mulvihill', mulvihill' = 'Patricia Mulvihill', stewart' = 'Cameron Stewart', mortimer' = 'Win Mortimer', clay moore' = 'B. Clay Moore', clay moore' = 'B. Clay Moore', procopio' = 'Rubén Procopio', manning' = 'Matthew Manning', zub' = 'Jim Zubkavich', zub' = 'Jim Zubkavich', zubkavich' = 'Jim Zubkavich', zubkavitch' = 'Jim Zubkavich', zubkavitch' = 'Jim Zubkavich', d'orazio" = "Valerie D'Orazio", mattson' = 'Steve Mattsson', lloyd baumes' = 'Wilford Lloyd Baumes', murchison' = 'Joye Murchison', k. miki' = 'Danny Miki', k miki' = 'Danny Miki', miki' = 'Danny Miki', 'jd' = 'John Dickenson', 'j.d.' = 'John Dickenson', dickinson' = 'John Dickenson', sejic' = 'Stjepan Šejić', fernandez' = 'Raúl Fernández', garron' = 'Javier Garrón', fajardo jr.' = 'Romulo Fajardo, Jr.', fajardo jr ' = 'Romulo Fajardo, Jr.', fajardo, jr' = 'Romulo Fajardo, Jr.', provisiero' = 'Virginia Provisiero', a. provisiero' = 'Virginia Provisiero', provisiero' = 'Virginia Provisiero', sejic' = 'Stjepan Šejić', pina' = 'David Piña', pina' = 'David Piña', wynn' = 'Dafydd Wyn', moy' = 'Philip Moy', moy' = 'Philip Moy', martinez' = 'Álvaro Martínez', giorello' = 'Tomás Giorello', giorello' = 'Tomás Giorello', adlard' = 'Charles Adlard', snapinn' = 'Milt Snapinn', snappin' = 'Milt Snapinn', avina' = 'Tony Aviña', avina' = 'Tony Aviña', dimagmaliw' = 'Benedict Dimagmaliw', dimagmaliw' = 'Benedict Dimagmaliw', hope archer' = 'Sandra Hope', hope-archer' = 'Sandra Hope', 'bad@$$' = 'Alex Bleyaert', 'badass' = 'Alex Bleyaert', blayert' = 'Alex Bleyaert', blayaert' = 'Alex Bleyaert', bleyert' = 'Alex Bleyaert', guimaraes' = 'Alex Guimarães', wimberly' = 'Ron Wimberly', wimberley' = 'Ron Wimberly', wimberley' = 'Ron Wimberly', 'udon' = 'UDON Studios', studio' = 'UDON Studios', hutchinson' = 'Trevor Hutchison', bosch' = 'Jim Fern', 'gwc' = 'Graphic Colorworks', color works' = 'Graphic Colorworks', colour works' = 'Graphic Colorworks', works' = 'Graphic Colorworks', works' = 'Graphic Colorworks', greenberger' = 'Robert Greenberger', greenberger' = 'Robert Greenberger', 'bob' greenberger" = 'Robert Greenberger', "bob" greenberger' = 'Robert Greenberger', le rose' = 'Bob LeRose', lerose' = 'Bob LeRose', van valkenburgh' = 'Sherilyn Van Valkenburgh', van valkenberg' = 'Sherilyn Van Valkenburgh', } ---------------------------- -- Bibliotecas de funções -- ---------------------------- -- apoia High Frequency -- local HF = require('Module:ComicsHF') -- Analisa parâmetros de chamada, apara espaços em branco, e remove brancos. local getArgs = require('Dev:Arguments').getArgs ---------------------------------------------------------- -- Funções públicas (chamadas a partir de um modelo ou artigo) -- ---------------------------------------------------------- -- Implementos Predefinição:StaffCorrection function StaffNames.correction( frame ) local args = getArgs(frame) -- Throws an error if there's a blank or absent parameter. assert( type( args1 ) 'string', "Predefinição:StaffCorrection Não tem valor" ) return StaffNames:normalize( args1 ) end -------------------------------------------------------- -- Funções internas (usadas neste e em outros módulos -- -------------------------------------------------------- function StaffNames:normalize( name ) lowername = string.lower( name ) if type( selflowername ) 'string' then return selflowername else return name end end function StaffNames:link( name ) return string.format(''..'%s', self:normalize(name)) end -- This uses and that needs to be fixed. function StaffNames:cat_role( name, role ) category = self:normalize(name)..'/'..role return string.format( ' ', category ) end function StaffNames:in_database( name ) if type( self[ string.lower( name ) ] ) 'string' then return true else return nil end end ------------------------------------------------- -- Saída (enviá-lo de volta para o que chamou) -- ------------------------------------------------- return StaffNames